halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic's Playground 3D: You Won't Stand a Chance
Lunatic's Playground 3D: You Won't Stand a Chance was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 26. It was Chance's icon house, and was located in the MIB Tent. History and Location On August 10th, 2016, Universal announced that a 3D haunted house that served as the icon house for Chance would be featured at their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would feature Chance and many inmates of an unnamed asylum wrecking havoc on the bulding. The codename for this house was "Abba", as there is an Abba song called Take a Chance on Me. The house would be located in a temporary tent located behind the Men in Black extended queue. The tent would be put up before the event (to hold the haunted house) and taken down after the event. This would be the first house located in this tent. The house would also be the final 3D house featured at Halloween Horror Nights. Description Step into Chance's realm where the lines between her twisted delusions and reality are continuously blurred. Facade The facade was a giant newspaper that you walked through to get into the MIB tent, that contained various stories including: Chance's incarceration in Shadybrook after the events of The Carnage Returns, a story about Ultra Violent Comics' books being pulled of shelves, and a story about a government cover up concerning The Dogs of War. On the top was a video screen showing the backstory of the house Experience After you walked through the façade, you entered into an asylum hallway with flashing red lights above you. After that you would then go into a room where saw Chance and an asylum guard with a crank coming out of his side strapped to a chair. Chance would occasionally crank the crank and you could see his insides spinning around. After that you went into the Revolving Tunnel. You then exited into a brightly painted (for the 3-D effect) room in Chance's mind where you saw her on a stage and popping out of holes in the wall. After that you went back into the real world where a security guard jumps out in front of you and you could see a bunch of dead guards with the asylum patients mutilating them. Then you re-entered her mind where you saw Chance cutting herself on a stage. You then went into a room where there were clothes painted on glass and scareactors would stand behind the glass and occasionally pop out. After that was a room where wooden figures with baseball bats brutally killed some more guards. There was then a room where you saw Chance back in her padded room with 2 dead guards and one she had strapped to a chair and electrocuted him. Then you went into a room with two figures with warped faces, one on a stage creating electricity and one popping out of a hole in the wall. After that you went into a room with colorful jail cells. Behind those cells were people with huge doll heads. After that you saw two more Chances on stages and exited the house. Pictures Lunatics Playground Facade.jpg|The facad for Lunatic's Playground 3D: You Won't Stand a Chance. Trivia * This was the first house that was located in the MIB Tent. Category:MIB Tent Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:3-D Houses Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando